


Cookies

by winchesterandpie



Series: December Drabbles 2020 [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cookies, Fluff, Other, baker reader, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesterandpie/pseuds/winchesterandpie
Summary: When you work as a baker, you get a little tired of baking sometimes. Still, you would feel bad if you didn't bake for your family's festivities. Luckily,  Fili's there to save the day!
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Fíli/Reader
Series: December Drabbles 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036077
Kudos: 10





	Cookies

The market at Ered Luin had been ridiculously busy with the upcoming Yule festivals, and your bakery had been no exception. You’d had a backlog of orders as well as people just coming into your shop. When you’d gotten home, you had remembered that your family was gathering with the Durins for dinner tomorrow and you’d promised to bring cookies. It wasn’t that you didn’t like baking--you’d become a baker for a reason--but you’d been baking for several days straight!

When you dragged yourself into the kitchen, you found your husband already in there, stirring a pot of hot chocolate. Some of the tiredness evaporated when Fili looked over and smiled brightly at you. Even more melted away when you wrapped your arms around him, resting your cheek between his shoulder blades as you molded yourself around him. You let yourself stay there for a moment before pulling away with a sigh to start making the cookie dough.

Fili was quick to catch you, his hands on your waist turning you back to him. He caught you by surprise when he had lifted you up onto the counter.

“But--”

“Nope,” he interrupted, pressing a warm mug of cocoa into your hand. “You’ve been working all day--let me do this, love.”

“You’ve been working too,” you protested.

“ _Kurduwê_ , let me do this for you,” he insisted, looking at you with soft blue eyes that he knew you couldn’t resist. “Please.”

“Thank you,” you said as you relented, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. He beamed at you when he won, patting your leg before he moved away to start the dough.

You may have argued, but you were very much content to be off your feet at last. Watching your husband while he baked was just a side bonus. He was aware of your staring, looking teasingly over his shoulder and posing for you from time to time.

While the dough chilled in the icebox, Fili returned to you, resting his arms on your legs as he stole a quick kiss. You threaded your fingers through his hair, holding him there a moment longer before you let him go.

“How’s my darling doing?” he asked, rubbing circles on your thigh with his thumb.

“I‘m never opposed to watching you, so… I’d say pretty good.”

“I always knew you married me for my looks.”

“When you look like that, how was I supposed to say no?”

“I can’t help looking this good.” Fili threw his hands up indignantly, a full belly laugh breaking through the facade. It was contagious, as Fili’s laughter always was, both of you leaning into each other’s space as you giggled breathlessly.

“I missed you today,” you admitted after you’d both calmed down. “Is that silly? I saw you this morning.”

“It’s not silly at all,” he reassured. “I missed you too.” His blue eyes drifted shut as you rested your forehead to his.

“That dough’s probably about ready, yeah?” you asked after a long minute of drinking in his touch.

“You’re absolutely right. Let’s get on that, hmm?” He offered his hands to help you down from the counter, which you were quick to accept. Fili lifted you down effortlessly, pressing a kiss to your forehead before you turned to the icebox.

“One thing, love--we need to at least have some left to make cookies out of, alright?”

“I’ll do my best, but… no promises.”

“Why am I not surprised?”


End file.
